


Unexpected Comfort

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack but angst at the same time tbh, How is that possible idk, M/M, Takes place after the movie ish, Yatamoto, how has NO ONE ELSE WRITTEN THIS SHIP!?, in which kamamoto and yata have sex becuz i am gross and needed this to happen, kind of PWP, rare pair hell tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they celebrate the New Year, a drunk Yata finds comfort in Kamamoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Comfort

To say that Yata Misaki was drunk was the understatement of what little was left in the year. There was barely an hour left before they would all begin to ring in the new year and HOMRA was spending it partying, especially the recently-of-drinking-age Yata. Kusanagi had considered cutting him off earlier in the evening, but it was so rare the younger actually let loose in this way, he thought maybe he needed a night like this.

The past year hadn’t been an easy one for any of the members of HOMRA. It had only now just been a little over a year since the death of their previous King and their beloved Totsuka. And though a year was a decent amount of time, none of the Red clan had truly moved on from the devastating losses. While all of them had been affected, Kusanagi noted Yata in particular seemed to be depressed as of late. The normally loud-mouthed, over-exuberant vanguard had spent the majority of his year holed up in his small, messy apartment or skateboarding aimlessly around Shizume. Even with Anna as their new King…the wounds still felt fresh in all of their tired minds.

Seeing Yata now, drinking jovially, actually having fun with his friends, Kusanagi didn’t have the heart to stop him when he should’ve…so now Yata and the many other members of HOMRA were parading around, making quite the mess. It was all Kusanagi could do to keep his cool. It was his precious bar after all. Still, it was New Year’s and a reunion and Kusanagi himself was intoxicated enough at this point to not care as much. The whole clan was together, partying and enjoying life for the first time in a long while. Kusanagi couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. 

Even Anna was having a good time. He could see the small smile on her face when Yata had danced cheerfully with her. Normally, she would've kept her usual deadpan face, but her eyes had lit up like the stars glistening against the snowy ground of the winter. Anna had desperately tried to make it to midnight. She claimed that being King now meant she could handle it and stay awake, but around 10 PM she had promptly passed out on the couch, leaving Kusanagi to take her upstairs. 

"She couldn't make it?" Kamamoto asked when Kusanagi came back down the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"She was exhausted. I think we forget our new King is still a growing lady. She can't handle staying up late," he chuckled. "Who wants one more round?" Kusanagi called out to the rowdy party.

Cheers erupted from the voices of all the members of HOMRA. 

By now, a drunken Yata was sat on the couch, staring out the window at the snow slowly floating down to the ground. He thought to stand up and get another drink, but his head was spinning. If he stood, he was sure he'd trip on the way to the bar. 

_‘This year is going to be better,’_ he thought. He'd promised himself, both sober and now with his head woozy. Anna was King, Kusanagi-san had finally returned…this meant HOMRA would get back together and they’d be stronger than ever…right? That was the best logic he could come up with in his drunken state. 

Slamming two glasses on the table, Kamamoto plopped down on the couch next to him. "Oi, Yata! Why didn't you get up to get another drink?" he smirked, pushing one glass towards the already intoxicated vanguard. 

“Oi...Kamamoto...I keep meaning to ask ya’…why the...fuck are you so thin? I thought that only happened for you...in the summer..." Yata drunkenly slurred, his face bright red from the alcohol. The red-haired male didn't hesitate in picking up the extra drink, bringing the cold glass to his flushed lips. He took a large gulp and slammed it down. Bringing his knee up on the couch, he leaned towards Kamamoto. "You look stupid like this!" he snarled. "Annoying..." 

"Y-Yata..." Kamamoto sighed. "Just because you're drunk off your ass doesn't mean you have to be so damn rude. I get this way when I'm stressed out too," he explained, folding his arms indignantly. 

"Well...I don't like it..." he pouted, turning his nose away from the other. "It just adds to the long list of shit that changed this year," he scoffed. "Go eat something." 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kamamoto took a sip of his own drink. He was no where near as drunk as Yata, but still he felt the emotions alcohol often exacerbated creep up into his throat. "Look, we all know this year sucked, Yata. None of us are acting like it was good. I'm stressed just like you, Kusanagi-san and everyone else," he sighed. 

"Well maybe if you ate and looked like yourself you'd be less...stressed!" Yata said, leaning in sharply. 

“Yeah…right.” 

"It's almost here!!" Someone called out, "Start the countdown!" 

_10_

"Oi..." Yata's voice was so soft, Kamamoto almost didn't hear him. 

_9, 8_

"Kamamoto..." 

_7, 6_

"What, Yata-chan?" he asked, turning his gaze to try and meet the other boy's. Yet Yata's eyes were transfixed on the window outside. 

_5_

"Can you promise me...something?" Yata muttered.

_4_

Silently Kamamoto waited for Yata to speak-up. His best friend was drunk, probably the drunkest Kamamoto had ever seen him...so he patiently wondered if he'd even get the words out before the turn of the new year.

_3_

"Promise that...we'll try and make this year a better one?" he replied finally, turning towards the other. 

_2_

Golden eyes met hazel ones and there was a silence between them. Even amidst all the noise, Kamamoto felt the world stop for a split second. A year where they didn't focus so much on their lost clansmen...their lost king. It was a sadness they had all been dealing with. Even as Kamamoto's eyes flicked around the bar, he wondered just how many of their smiles were truthful. Sure, they could drink all they wanted...party and forget. Look to the future with hopeful gazes, masking the pain which had buried itself deep in all of their cores. Even with the revelation of a new King, there was still an unspoken pain silently hovering above the room. Kamamoto only had to look in a mirror to know his stress had manifested itself in the unhealthy amount of weight he had lost. 

_1_

Was this a promise he could make to Yata? He wanted it to be. Even if he was unsure, Kamamoto nodded and held his glass up, a toast to their future success. “I promise,” he said, before the cheers could ring out.

_"Happy New Year!”_

The words echoed drunkly throughout the bar. Some people were loud, some were mumbled and some barely even got the words out, sounding more like some foreign language no one had ever heard before. 

With determination in his eyes, Yata clinked his glass against Kamamoto's and tossed the rest back, slamming it down on the table one final time. 

“Dammit..." he muttered. "That was a shit ton of alcohol," he groaned and flopped back on the couch. His hand brushed against the red sofa. His fingertips touched the soft material as though he could grasp at the ghosts of the people who had once sat in this very spot. 

"I think you need to go home, Yata-chan," Kamamoto teased, finishing off the rest of his own drink. 

"Y-You're not my...keeper, Kamamoto!" Yata growled, the words rolling against his teeth. The slurring made his sentence almost incomprehensible.

"Right. C'mon, I'll take you upstairs," he chuckled. Ignoring the shorter boy’s protestations, he stood up and held out his hand to help the other boy up. 

“No! I’m fine!” he said, swinging his arm out to push his hand away. Missing, he practically fell off the couch. He wobbled about, landing on one of his knees and winced. He pushed himself off of the table and stood up slowly, falling forward into Kamamoto. 

“Oi! Yata-chan, if you break that couch, you’ll be working here for the rest of your life,” Kusanagi called out, glaring towards him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he scoffed, pushing himself off of Kamamoto, only to stumble backwards. Lunging forward, Kamamoto grabbed Yata’s wrist and steadied him. 

“See you can’t even walk, idiot!” 

“I’m not the idiot…you’re the idiot! You’re not even the real Kamamoto!” he said, pointing wildly in the other boy’s face. Kamamoto wasn’t exactly sober, but he was certainly better off than Yata was. 

“We’re all idiots. C’mon we’re goin’,” he said and tightened his hand around Yata’s wrist, dragging him away from the couch. Squirming under his grip, Yata stumbled forward, forced to follow after him. Kusanagi nodded, grateful Kamamoto was taking care of the indignant Yata.

Kamamoto had always respected Yata. Yata was strong…he spoke his mind and fought with every ounce of his being when it came to defending HOMRA. He was as devoted as they came; so much so, he hated his ex-best friend for simply leaving to join the Blue clan. Kamamoto knew better than to bring that incident up. He supposed the boy was considered HOMRA’s vanguard for a reason and it wasn’t just because he had the physical strength and aura to back it up. 

And still when all was said and done…and _they_ were gone, Yata hadn’t been able to stay strong. He had broken just like the rest of them. Of course, he hadn’t run away like some of them had. He’d stayed loyal through and through, living above the bar…never leaving the place which was too painful for any of them to return to. Perhaps Yata was stronger than Kamamoto had given him credit for…or perhaps he was just stubborn. It was more than likely the latter. 

Kamamoto helped Yata up the stairs, against his fighting. “C’mon Yata…” he muttered. “There’s no way you can stay down there without breaking something and do you really want to evoke the wrath of Kusanagi-san?” he whispered close to Yata’s ear as they stopped outside the door to the vanguard’s apartment.

A small gasp left Yata’s alcohol-stained lips and his eyes widened in pure fear, a rare emotion to be seen on the boy’s face. 

“Yeah good…good point…” he replied quickly, thrusting his hand into his pocket to pull out his keys. “We better get inside and hide before he realizes I spilt some of that last drink on the couch,” he said, fiddling with the keys in a rather sorry attempt to open the door to the apartment. Shrugging, Kamamoto took the keys from his red-haired friend and opened the door, stepping into Yata’s large and disheveled apartment. 

Twirling around, Yata practically fell onto his couch, his legs dangling off the edge as he stared up at the ceiling. He yanked his hat off and tossed it to the side. It landed on the table, knocking off an empty soda can. It clanged loudly on the ground and Yata’s gaze fell to the can, staring at it hard. “Oops…” he muttered finally, after his woozy brain had processed what had happened. 

“Alright Yata, your New Year’s resolution should be to clean this place up,” Kamamoto scoffed, shutting the door behind him. He tossed Yata’s keys on the table next to the door and made his way up to the loft where Yata slept, grabbing a blanket off of his bed. There was no way he was going to get the drunken boy up there, so he decided the couch would be good enough. 

“Kamamoto! It’s New Year’s! Aren’t we supposed to party all night?!” he slurred. “Celebrate the New Year…not talk about cleaning!” he said, sitting up enough to lean over the back of the couch. His glare bore into the other as Kamamoto walked down the stairs, gripping the blanket. 

“I think you’ve celebrated plenty,” Kamamoto added. With a roll of his eyes, he chucked the blanket towards Yata, hitting him in the face. 

“Yeah-oof…” Yata grabbed at the blanket. “You’re such an ass, Kamamoto,” he grumbled, pulling the blanket down over his face. 

“Yeah an ass who just helped your ass to bed!” Kamamoto snorted, teasing his friend. Drunk Yata was certainly something else. “Lemme get you some water,” he sighed, making his way over to the kitchen to fill up a cup with water. He placed it next to Yata, moving some papers out of the way on the table. “Drink this and try and sleep, okay?” 

“What…you leavin’?” he growled. Kamamoto couldn’t help but think Yata looked a little…cute. The blanket was wrapped around his body as he sat cross-legged on the couch. His hair was tossed about, sticking up from being trapped under his dark hat all day. His hazel gaze was fixed on the cup of water Kamamoto had placed in front of him and his cheeks were flushed ever so red from the alcohol swirling inside of his bloodstream. For someone so tiny…Yata had so much anger and sorrow inside of him…though he rarely let anyone see anything but the anger. 

“Yeah,” Kamamoto shrugged. “I was gonna go back downstairs, is that okay with you, Yata-chan?” he said sarcastically, a smirk on his lips until he realized Yata was serious. His eyes fell and he turned his gaze away from the other. 

“Whatever, just get out of here,” he scoffed. With a sigh, Kamamoto took a seat next to Yata on the couch. He kicked his feet up on the table, and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back. 

 “What’s wrong, Yata-chan?” he asked, patting the top of his messy head.

“Nothing! I told you to get out,” he growled. 

“Yeah right, it’s not often that your face looks like…well…that,” Kamamoto said. The blanket slipped off of Yata’s head, draping over his shoulders. 

“Just leave. I expect you to leave. I expect everyone to leave. Saru…Totsuka-san…Mikoto-san…” he listed off names. “Everyone leaves, so just get on with it…” Yata grumbled, tucking his knees up to his chest. 

“You’re drunk, Yata-san,” Kamamoto said, looking at his friend apologetically. He could understand why his friend felt the way he did. He was aware of how much Saru’s betrayal had affected Yata. And Kamamoto himself had been just as affected by Totsuka and Mikoto’s death as the others. He had spent the majority of the past few months with Anna and he’d seen how much their deaths had affected her…everyone around him had been suffering so quietly. Even he had been far less vocal, though his appearance alone was enough to clue anyone in. But Yata put so much stock in everything about HOMRA, especially Mikoto-san; losing him and HOMRA had to be devastating for the other. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I did drink a lot,” he mumbled. 

“Oi, cheer-up Yata,” he said quietly. “We already promised this year was going to be better than last, no need to start it off all depressing, right?” Kamamoto said, nudging his shoulder. 

“You’re going to stick around, right Kamamoto?” he asked quietly. His hazel eyes met Kamamoto’s golden ones and Kamamoto couldn’t help but blush. He’d never seen Yata looking so damn cute and vulnerable. If only his face wasn’t so flushed and Kamamoto wasn’t feeling the affects of the alcohol, he would’ve had an easier time not thinking strange thoughts about his best friend.

He placed his hand on Yata’s shoulder, nodding his head once, “Don’t worry. I stuck with Anna for the past year, do you really think I’d leave her…or my best friend for that matter? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good,” Yata smiled, bringing his hand up to squeeze Kamamoto’s. “I would be pretty pissed off if you left at this point,” he scoffed. 

“Yeah I know you would,” he whispered. Leaning forward, he brushed their lips together; a light peck, before pulling back. A promise that Kamamoto wanted to stay true to his word. “I’m…I’m not gonna leave you, Yata-chan. You have my promise,” he mumbled, glancing at his best friend. Kamamoto wasn’t sure what had come over him. Between the alcohol, how cute and flushed Yata had looked, and how lonely the other had seemed, Kamamoto hadn’t been able to stop himself from attempting to comfort the other with the intimate gesture.

The vanguard’s eyes were wide and his face was far redder than it had been before, Kamamoto could only assume he was feeling more than just the affects of the alcohol. “Y-You…just…” he stammered, his finger pointing at Kamamoto’s lips. Snorting the tan boy raised an eyebrow at Yata.

“I just,” Kamamoto nodded, shutting his eyes while he let Yata process the action.

“K-K-Kissed…!!!” he exclaimed and covered his own mouth. 

 “Damn, Yata-chan. I forgot how much of a virgin you are,” he teased. 

“I’m not! I’m not a virgin!” he scowled and grabbed Kamamoto’s collar, yanking him forward to smash their lips together. “S-See…I can kiss you too,” he growled, sweeping his tongue over his own lower lip. 

“That was the worst kiss ever, Yata-chan!” Kamamoto snorted, chuckling softly. “Do you kiss girls like that?” 

“S-Shut up! It’s not like you’ve kissed a ton of girls or anything!” he growled. 

“Probably more than you,” Kamamoto teased. Bringing up his hand to Yata’s cheek, he cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him once more. This time, Kamamoto took his time, kissing Yata gently. He pulled his teeth over Yata’s lower lip, spurred by the gentle hiss of air escaping from Yata’s lips. He was surprised the chestnut-haired boy hadn’t pushed him away…maybe they were both drunk enough for it to be acceptable to him. Sucking in air through his nose, Kamamoto’s hands stayed on Yata’s cheeks, kissing him hard. Yata’s body turned, now facing Kamamoto on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Kamamoto’s neck, keeping their lips together. He moved his hands to his waist and pulled Yata closer to him, once again surprised his friend had moved closer.

“See…” he panted, pulling away. “I kiss just…fine,” he blushed, realizing how close their bodies now were. Swallowing, Kamamoto nodded quickly and slid his hands from Yata’s back to his hips. 

“Yeah, that was…better,” he whispered. 

“Can you just…” Yata mumbled, his breathing still heavy from the first kiss. His arms stayed draped over Kamamoto’s neck, but his gaze fell away from the taller’s golden eyes. 

“What?” he asked. “Anything…Yata,” he added. Kamamoto had always been loyal to Yata…he never really expected to kiss him in such a way, but now that they had started, Kamamoto didn’t really want to stop. 

“Do it again?” And Yata was the same. He had never expected to kiss Kamamoto on New Year’s. Actually he hadn’t expected to kiss anyone on New Year’s, mostly because kissing people wasn’t really something Yata thought about all that often. But now, he was drunk and Kamamoto’s lips had felt so good against his own and in his drunken stupor somehow this all made sense. Kamamoto had always been by his side…even this year when everyone else had left him and abandoned him…Kamamoto had still been there. 

Kamamoto nodded in response, not needing to be asked twice. He leaned forward and kissed Yata again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth this time. Yata groaned and moved forward even more, sliding into Kamamoto’s lap. He pressed his own tongue against Kamamoto’s sloppily. He tasted of the alcohol he had drank earlier in the evening, but Kamamoto could only assume they shared a similar taste. Yata moaned, grinding down against Kamamoto’s hips. For someone who was normally so embarrassed by things like this, Kamamoto was surprised how forward Yata was acting. Still he couldn’t say he minded and it felt damn good. He gripped Yata’s hips, his own rocking up towards Yata’s. 

“Y-Yata-chan…” he whispered, moving his lips to Yata’s neck. He wrapped his lips over Yata’s pulse and sucked on his soft, pale skin. His wet tongue ran over Yata’s gentle flesh, the taste of his skin only spurring Kamamoto on even more. He bit down, leaving a small mark on the boy’s neck. A moan sprang from Yata’s throat and he covered his mouth quickly, his head leaning to the side slightly, allowing Kamamoto’s lips more space. Kamamoto’s tongue against his neck sent tingles through his limbs. Yata buried his hand in Kamamoto’s hair, tugging on his blond locks. 

Kamamoto’s hands slipped up Yata’s white baggy shirt. His heavy fingers touched Yata’s toned muscles, his thumbs rubbing over his small nipples. He could hear Yata’s breath hitch from his fingers simply brushing over his skin. Pursing his lips, Kamamoto couldn’t help but want to keep going, curious as to how far he could get before Yata’s virgin ways returned and the vanguard pushed him away.

He yanked Yata’s shirt over his head, tossing it to floor as it lay to rest with the hat he had tossed aside earlier. Sighing, Kamamoto kissed down Yata’s collarbone, his hand sliding down Yata’s bare arm as he gripped at his wrist, pushing him to lay back against the couch. 

This was definitely one way to make the New Year good. 

Sitting up, Kamamoto took off his shirt and the chain necklace dangling around his neck, tossing them behind him. He settled himself between Yata’s legs, kissing his lips again as he pressed their hips together and groaned against Yata’s lips. He’d never done this sort of thing with another boy before, but damn, Yata was so cute beneath him. His face was bright red as small huffs of breath curled from his lips, whimpers trickling into his hot breathing. His eyes fluttered gently and his spine curled upwards as the friction sent Yata spiraling into waves of pleasure. 

“Ka…Kamamoto…” Yata moaned and wrapped his fingers into Kamamoto’s hair once again, while his other hand pressing against Kamamoto’s back. Hearing his name in such a lewd manner made Kamamoto shiver. He’d never thought he’d hear Yata’s voice quiver with such delicious pleasure. Kissing down his jaw to his ear, Kamamoto nibbled on Yata’s earlobe. 

“I wanna fuck you…Yata,” he panted in his ear. 

“Y-Yeah…okay…do it…” Yata grunted. Pulling back, Kamamoto’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Yata, of all people, to agree to something like this so quickly. It was so unlike him…shy, awkward Yata was telling him it was okay to fuck him. 

“You…uh…sure?” he asked, pulling a condom and small packet of lube from his pant’s pocket. Yata tilted his head, staring at the two items as Kamamoto rest them on the table for the time being. 

“Yeah…I…I already said I wanted to,” he snorted, pushing at Kamamoto’s face sloppily. Yata was still clearly intoxicated as he flicked his gaze to the table. “Do you normally carry that shit with you?” 

“Nah, but it was New Year’s!” he shrugged with a laugh. “You never know what’s gonna happen.” Unzipping Yata’s shorts he pulled them down, seeing Yata’s prominent bulge in his boxers. Pulling down his own pants, he kicked them to the side, and moved back between Yata’s legs. His hips thrust down, their hard lengths rubbing together through the thin fabric of their boxers. Yata’s head pressed against the couch, his mouth open wide as he moaned loudly. 

“Ngh…Kamamoto…stop being a damn tease!” he growled, his voice rumbling in his throat as he wrapped his legs around Kamamoto’s waist, wanting to be closer. The taller boy reached over and grabbed the lube from the table, pulling down Yata’s boxers to reveal his hard, leaking cock. 

“Are you…actually a virgin, Yata?” he asked, squirting a bit of the lube onto his finger as he rubbed his pointer finger on Yata’s small hole. 

Upon hearing the question, an even redder blush appeared on Yata’s cheeks. Slowly, he shut his eyes, his chest heaving up and down, panting from the previous frotting. He swallowed and shook his head quickly from side to side. “…No…” he muttered quietly. “But…it’s been awhile,” he slurred. “It’s not like I do this kind of thing with everyone, okay?!” he yelled. 

Pressing a finger inside of Yata, Kamamoto couldn’t say he was surprised. Something about the way Yata acted, he had always found it hard to believe the boy was as innocent as he acted. Still, he knew Yata wasn’t very well-versed in these sort of activities. He knew it wasn’t a good time to pry about his past sexual experiences, especially with the way Yata had reacted; Kamamoto could only assume it was something he didn’t want to speak about.

 Yata hissed as the finger went inside of him, spreading his ass for the first time in a long while. “Ngh…Kamamoto…” he groaned, his hips rocking upwards as he tried to relax into the foreign feeling. Kamamoto couldn’t help but adore the way Yata reacted to his finger. He began to thrust in faster, watching as Yata’s thighs quaked and his cock twitched against his lower belly. 

“Does it feel good, Yata?” he asked softly, thrusting his finger as far into Yata as he could go. The vanguard nodded quickly, reaching down to grip at Kamamoto’s forearm. 

“M-More…” he groaned, pressing his hips down slowly. As he spoke, Kamamoto added a second finger, scissoring Yata and stretching his hole. He wanted to fuck him more than he had ever realized, a suppressed desire coming to head now the vanguard lay exposed in front of him. Groaning, Kamamoto pressed his fingers inside, curling them upwards against his walls. Letting out a yelp, a stream of pre-cum shot from Yata’s cock as Kamamoto hit his sensitive prostate. 

Grinning, Kamamoto pressed his fingers there again, watching as a shake ran down Yata’s body. “Is this a good spot, Yata-chan?” he smirked as the other boy could only nod quickly. Between the pleasure and the alcohol, words seemed to be completely lost to his best friend. 

Slipping a third finger inside of him, Kamamoto stretched Yata even wider as he brought his free hand down to lazily stroke at his cock. He thumbed over the tip, rubbing the pre-cum down Yata’s shaft, tugging his wrist around his cock hard. Groaning Yata thrust up towards his hand almost involuntarily. It was a rare occurrence for Kamamoto; to be the one in control of the other. Normally it was Kamamoto following Yata around and going along with what Yata wanted to do…but right now, Kamamoto had complete control over the vanguard and he relished in the feeling.

“Do it…c’mon Kamamoto just…c’mon!” Yata growled, gritting his teeth as moans slipped from his lips. His face was red with embarrassment, but they had come so far and he was so drunk he didn’t even care that Kamamoto could see every part of his bare body and every shake of pleasure that rolled through him. 

Pressing his fingers up into Yata for a final time. He pulled his fingers from the other and pushed down his boxers, slipping the condom onto his cock. He pressed his tip to Yata’s pulsing hole. While he’d been preparing Yata, he had felt so damn worked up himself; just watching the other writhe beneath him had been enough to keep his cock completely hard in his shorts. 

“Alright Yata, if you’re sure,” he groaned as he began to push himself inside of the other. Yata’s ass was tight, even with the stretching and seeing the other grunt and huff underneath him drove Kamamoto wild.

“Y-Yeah…D-Dammit Kamamoto, why are you so fucking big?!” he moaned, hooking his ankles around Kamamoto’s waist. His neck fell back against the couch, his hips rocking upwards, helping Kamamoto to fill him completely. Yata’s cock twitched, feeling Kamamoto press against his prostate with his length. His hips wiggled and he stared into Kamamoto’s golden eyes. “Are you gonna move or what?” he snapped, his voice shaking as he dug his fingers into Kamamoto’s back. 

“Ngh…yeah, yeah,” Kamamoto groaned, pulling his hips back and snapping into Yata quickly. A loud moan came out of Yata’s throat, echoing in the room as Kamamoto began to thrust into Yata over and over. Yata was groaning his name, begging for Kamamoto to give him more.  
 “Harder,” he slurred, heavily. “I need you…to go faster,” he demanded and Kamamoto, as always, listened to his friend, snapping his hips into the other boy obediently. He liked hearing his name over and over. For this moment, he was the one giving Yata all the pleasure he needed. The two moved together, the couch rocking back and forth as Kamamoto dug his feet in, cupping under Yata’s ass to thrust into him harder. His long blond hair stuck to the back of his neck and his muscles pulsed as he thrust against Yata’s spot, moaning loudly.

Yata was moaning as well, his cock feeling weighted against his stomach. He was so damn close and with the new angle, he could feel Kamamoto’s tip pressing against his prostate with each quick snap of his hips. 

“A-Ah…K-Kamamoto…” he groaned. “I’m…I’m gonna…ngh! F-Finish…” he grunted, his hips matching Kamamoto’s thrusts as he felt his orgasm rock through his body. His cock twitched as he came, his cum shooting onto his chest. He groaned, his fingertips digging into Kamamoto’s shoulders as he panted, his body shaking against his friend’s.  
 Kamamoto didn’t take long to finish after Yata, especially with how tightly Yata clenched around him. A few more deep thrusts and he could feel his finish pour into the condom, his cock twitching inside of Yata’s ass. He hovered over Yata for a moment…his bangs falling over his face as his arms trembled. 

“D-Damn…Yata…” he panted, his chest heaving as his body shook. “T-That was…really hot…ngh…wow…” he said, leaning down to kiss him one last time. Yata shut his eyes and nodded his head, kissing Kamamoto back tiredly.

“Yeah…that was…” he moaned, swallowing hard. Exhaustion swept over his body. Between the alcohol and the rather strenuous activity, Yata felt himself wanting to grab Kamamoto and just fall asleep right there on the couch. 

Pulling out from Yata, Kamamoto could tell his friend was exhausted. He grabbed the blanket from the other side and draped it over them as he spooned next to him on the couch. 

He hadn’t meant to sleep with his best friend on New Year’s. Really Kamamoto had just meant to get Yata to bed…but this had been a more literal result than he had ever expected. Not that he minded, it had been damn good. How they would both feel in the morning when they were sober was a mystery to him, but for now Kamamoto didn’t care. It had felt good for both of them and seeing Yata in pleasure and happy only made Kamamoto feel even better. 

He wrapped his arm around Yata, keeping the warm blanket covering them both. “Happy New Year, Yata-chan,” he teased, kissing the back of his ear. Turning his head around sleepily, Yata pressed his lips to Kamamoto’s cheek. 

“Happy New Year, Kamamoto,” he whispered. “We should…probably not think about this until the morning,” he mumbled, burying his nose into the blanket. 

“Sounds good to me,” he chuckled. “Good night, Yata,” he whispered, pressing his nose against Yata’s messy chestnut locks.

Kamamoto was happy he could see Yata looking a little less sad, comforted even, for the first time in awhile. He truly hoped this year would be a good one, for the sake of HOMRA, himself, and his friends, but especially for Yata’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am so gross. This was supposed to be a crack fic that turned into a kind of legit fic??? It was also supposed to be a New Years fic..but things happen. In general the timeline might be a little off, so please forgive. LOL. I seriously can't believe NOTHING exists for this as a ship? LOL. SO I fixed this. Thank you to Tess for helping me come up with this and this PAIRING NAME (Yatamoto YASSS) At like 4 am W/E LOL. This is dedicated to you! <3 I have now tainted the fandom with my ridiculousness. -silently wonders when I'll be kicked out- Also tbh I kind of wanted to write chubby Kamamoto not thin Kamamoto, but the timeline didn't make sense for that...so maybe I'll do something else where he's all cute like that. 
> 
> If you don't think I'm crazy after this and wanna chat, you can find me on twitter @musickazoo or my tumblr, emeraldwaves.tumblr.com
> 
> I love K Project, I love Yata and Kamamoto needs more love.


End file.
